Love's in the air
by MidnightAnya
Summary: Hey... First story.. Erm.. I can't think of a summary yet... I know I suck... Anyways, please read and review this! It's full of Rima and Nagi! Chapter 4's up! YES I KNOW I HAVEN'T DONE A PROPER SUMMARY YET remind me when its ch.5 or sumthing lol...
1. Testing Junk, Real story is after this!

Heyy Everyone! Umm this is my first account so I'm trying to figure out how to work this thing… My story will be a Rima and Nagihiko Fanfict! –WOOT- I'm just writing this for a test out…

Rima: GET TO WORK, HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR TESTING CRAP!!!

Nagihiko: Yawn… people are going to hate you for not writing a story, I'm going to bed bye

Me: HEY HEY! CALM DOWN

Rima: Nagihiko's right I'm going to bed too this is boring…

Me: Together?? –Smirk-

Rima: -beet red- WHAT??? NONO! YOU EVIL GIRL!!!

Me: Hehe…

Lol guys, so I'll put up the story real soon… Sorry for this cruddy stuff! Bie Bie! ^.^


	2. His evil laughs and her odd faces

**A/N... (I don't really know what this stands for cuz I'm stupid like that… I just wrote it because everyone else has one…) I do not own Shugo chara… if I did, Rima and Nagi would be together and Tadase would be eaten by a bear ;) (Can someone tell me what OC stands for? I just started so I don't really know...) Thanks for the reviews already! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWWSUM! Well enjoy!!!**

**Rima's POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS AGAIN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT TIMES MY OFFICE HOURS ARE, YOU COULD HAVE PICKED UP RIMA"

"I HAD A MEETING!!!"

"WELL-.."

I woke with a start. Just at the sound of the yelling and I knew my parents were at it again… Couldn't they EVER stop fighting? I took a deep breath and quickly dressed for school so I could leave this mad house. When I got downstairs to say goodbye to my parents their tone quickly changed, "YOU-Oh Rima! Er.. Your father and I were just discussing uh an important matter.." I gave them a nasty look as I said goodbye and muttered under my breath, faker. Thankfully Amu was there to greet me when I got to school.

"Hi Amu!" I ran to greet my best friend.

"Hey, Mashiro –san," a familiar voice said, "Ohh you look pissed, ya flunk your test again?" Fujisaki Nagihiko aka EVIL, ANNOYING TWIT, said with his hideous grin.

My eyebrows furrowed, "AMU WHAT'S HE –I pointed to that THING next to Amu- DOING

HERE!!!"

Amu gave out a laugh, "Oh Rima, he was helping me with my math homework"

Nagihiko smiled, "And you're doing quite well on it Amu, unlike someone I know…"

I gave him my death glare, "I'M FINE IN MATH!!!"

Amu gave her concerned looks at me, "But Rima didn't you tell me a couple nights back that you got a D on three of your tests?"

I gave her another death glare which turned Nagihiko's face into a happy clown, "YOU GOT THREE D'S? YOUR'RE ALMOST FAILING!! AHAHAHA" (Fine fine, he didn't do it that bad… BUT STILL…)

Just then a voice whispered in Amu's ear, "Hey Amu-Koi…"

Amu jumped her cool and spicy character returning to her, "EKK! Ikuto! W-what do you want!"

Ikuto grinned, "A kiss!"

…

After Amu had socked Ikuto in the stomach Nagihiko, Amu, and I ran off to homeroom, well… Amu and Nagihiko anyways… I don't like running. We had just gotten in our seats when Nikaidou Sensi was making an announcement, "Class, today we're having a new transfer student, Toyama Rika, everyone please welcome her in our classroom and be kind to her!" Sensi finished just as he tripped over a student's chair leg, "Oh heh… My bad!" We all groaned, but I was looking at Toyama, was it my imagination or was she looking all dreamy at Nagihiko… EWWW Who could like him!! I gave Toyama another look, anyone could see that she was clearly making lovey, dovey faces at Nagihiko… but when she was walking to her seat I could have swore she gave ME a look of hatred as she passed by… What was with this girl…..

So guys… How was it…?

Nagihiko: CAN WE MAKE RIMA GET MORE F'S!?

Rima: YOU MEANIE!!! –socks in the face-

Nagihiko: -looks at Rima evilly- You're going to pay for that Rima…

Rima: AHHH NOOO ANYA SAVE ME!!! –runs like a mad woman-

Me: No thanks… I like watching this… - grabs a bag of popcorn-

Rima: WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME!!

Me: Heh…

Anyways I really hope you liked this story, it was my first chapter and I promise to update as soon as I can, my horrible teacher is giving me a bunch of tests for two weeks so I'll try to update when I get some free time!! I'm really glad for all the reviews I got for just the testing crap!!! Lol! Well, please review and enjoy!! –ughh now im rambling…- lol bie bie!


	3. There's something about her

**A/N: Take me now… Take me now… Killer: And we now continue to cut her head off- **

**Nagi: -scoffs- You know it's only been like a week, your fans eh hem… if you have any… aren't quite going to kill you yet… BUT SUE I WOULD RECOMMEND! **

**Me: Shut up Nagi **

**Rima: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!! THE UNIT TEST? WELL IT'S OVER YOU NERD, STUDYING YOUR ASS OFF AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE EASY!!! **

**Me: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A NERD!?**

**Rima: YES, AND YOU HAVE TO UPDATE I MEAN I NEED TO KNOW IF THAT NEW HAG RIKA IS GOING TO STEAL NAGI!!!!**

**Nagi: -blushes- w-what? Wh-why would you care?!**

**Me: hehe… I hear wedding bells**

**Rima and Nagi: SHUT UP! –throws daggers at me- **

**Me: AHH! And on that happy note… heres chapter 2!! **

**Recap: (Sorry I'm just doing this so I remember where I was) **

We all groaned, but I was looking at Toyama, was it my imagination or was she looking all dreamy at Nagihiko… EWWW Who could like him!! I gave Toyama another look, anyone could see that she was clearly making lovey, dovey faces at Nagihiko… but when she was walking to her seat I could have swore she gave ME a look of hatred as she passed by… What was with this girl…..

**End of Recap**

**Rima's POV –After school at Guardian Meeting**

"Pass the tea Please Mashiro-san," said Tadase with his boring voice.

"Get it yourself, I'm almost done reading my comedy manga" I replied. A/N (idk if theres something like that… just made it up lol)

Kiseki piped up, "THE KING HAD ASKED YOU SOMETHING AND YOU SHOULD OBEY!!! YOU CAN'T REFUSE A KING!!!"

Tadase spoke again to keep "peace" in the room, (His words not mine! Psh like Moi was getting in an uproar!) "Oh, don't worry, it is quite all right Mashiro-san, I understand that your mind is focused on something else and you do not have the time to-" How the hell did Amu like this guy at all!? I mean all I can do is pray she doesn't DIE listening to the twit yak yak yak!

Just then Nagihiko spoke up, "Eh, Well onto club business…" As he spoke I instantly remembered Toyama Rika, did she really hate me? Or the question was… did she like Nagi… Wait! WHAT AM I SAYING! DID I JUST USE THE WORD NAGI!? OH NOES I'M STARTING TO USE HIS NICKNAME!!! AND WHY DID I CARE IF SHE LIKED NAGI! Kusu Kusu began laughing hysterically, "Rima said Nagi!!!" –laughing- "Rima said NAGI!!!" HEHEE. My face flushed as I stuttered, "I did not!" In my serious, deathly, you better f* believe what I'm saying voice. Curse chara's for be able to read what your're thinking! A/N: Pretend they can in my story lol. Ugh! Stupid Kusu Kusu!

Nagihiko gave me a small grin, "You were thinking of me?"

"I WAS NOT!!!" I said sharply.

Amu was laughing her head off and Yaya opened her big mouth and began saying, "RIMA LIKES NAGIII RIMA LIKES NAGI!!!!! That brat!!!

"Am I interrupting anything?" I spun around to face Toyama Rika standing in my face. Her dark brown hair framed her face, and her smile looked fake, plastered on with little effort. Hey eyes stared at me as though they looked right through me, they were cold, and grey. If you looked hard enough I could swear you could see Evil swimming around in them.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." I awoke from my trance startled. Toyama spoke again, "You must be Mashiro Rima? Queen, am I correct?" She didn't wait for a reply as she turned to face Amu, "You must be Joker." She turned towards Nagihiko, "Jack I presume." To Yaya, "You are Ace" And lastly to the Tadase, "You must be the King." I gawked at her, why address us so formally… She gave me a smile, a cold smile as she said "I am glad I have met you all now, Sensei has told me to come to a few meetings of the Guardians so you can inform me on the school since I have come in the middle of the year."

The king took over, "Oh! Yes Of course! Er, I was going to invite you to come myself!" Psh! Lier!

Toyama gave another smile, "Yes Thank you" So how shall we begin, who will talk to me about this school first?"

How formal! I mean this is just a meeting for fun! Shouldn't she try to make friends? What's up with her!!!

Her rusty brown eyes scanned the room until they stopped at one person. Nagihiko. Her facal express turned all girly again, "Oh! Hehe! Hi!! Can you tell me about the school? I think you'll know a lot about it!" Grabbing his arm they "skipped" or Toyoma at least did out of the garden.

Amu looked doubtful at two skipping away, "What in the world was all that about?"

Yaya answered, "Nagi will be fine!!! NOW LETS EAT!!! DO WE HAVE COOKIES?!"

I rolled my eyes ignoring Yaya's comment, I looked back at the shape of Toyama dragging Nagihiko… I hope he's okay… AHH!! NOT AGAIN!!! UGH STUPID BRAIN! Honk! Honk! Amu looked up, "Oh Rima, I think your mama's here…" I groaned… "Thanks Amu. Bye guys. Gathering my things I walked out of the garden and into mama's car.

"How was school Rima?" She applied her lipstick in the mirror as she looked at me expecting an answer.

"Fine, Mama." I answered looking out the window frowning to myself. I knew one thing. I didn't like this Toyama girl, there was something about her… Something that wasn't right…

Kusu Kusu looked at me saddened, "NO FROWN RIMA!!!" She stretched out a clown grin and said happily "FUNNY FACE!! HEHE" In spite of myself I gave her a smile, but in the corner of my mind I was still thinking of Toyama.

**Nagi's POV**

I nearly collapsed at my bed as I threw down my backpack. What a day… That Toyama… She talked, and talked and talked! She knows almost EVERYTHING about our school! You would think she's been her since Kindergarten, yet she was a new transfer student! It didn't make sense… She knew so much I would think she was a Guardian! Her mouth wouldn't shut up and everything she said was in such a weird manner of talking… "I presume that this school is almost 100 years old?" Ugh! Also, how strong those arms of hers are! Pulling me everywhere to show me EVERY PART OF THE DAMNED SCHOOL! Toyama-san seemed decent enough, but still there was something about her. The way she looked at the school as if she was looking for the hiding places! The way her eyes glimmered as though they were hiding something… I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was defiantly something about her.

As I was putting my Guardian cape away my eyes stopped at the Guardian picture sitting on my desk. A smile spread across my face. I had such great friends… I looked to each person until I stopped. Rima. Her blond hair fell over her face like a waterfall. Her eyes were shinning of happiness and her mouth was curved into a cute, laughing, smile. Yes. This was on her birthday. She looked so happy… so beautiful… so cute! AH! What's wrong with me. Rima is just a NORMAL GIRL, with a very cute smile! NONO! She's a NORMAL GIRL WITH A NORMAL SMILE AND NORMAL HAIR! I tried to look away, but I couldn't seem to… What was wrong with me! Cursed Picture!!!

"Nagihiko! Your dancing practice starts in five minutes! Hurry up!" Mama's voice echoed from downstairs.

Taking one last look at the Guardian picture I rushed downstairs to meet Mama.

**A/N: So… How was it? **

**Rima: GET RID OF TOYAMA I THINK SHE WANTS NAGI!!!**

**Nagihiko: Eh… WELL I STILL AGREE WITH RIMA I MEAN SHE MADE MY ARMS ALL RED!!!! NOW MAMA'S GOING TO BE MAD AT ME!!!**

**Me: What are you a Mama's boy? MOMMMYY A BIG GIRL AT SCHOOL MADE MY ARMS RED!! WAHH**

**Rima: -laughs hysterically- THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!!!**

**Nagihiko: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!! WAHH**

…

**Lol! Please REVIEW… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM WHEN I GET THOSE LITTLE EMAILS THAT SAY, FF REVIEW ALERT!!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed my story and read it! Please give me any advice or things I could improve and of course COMPLIMENTS! (lol jk) Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**~Anya**


	4. Stupid Contact Lists

**A/N: Omg… Okay… I know! I haven't updated… you guys are all going to send me hate mail or something… I'm sorry! I know that's no excuse…but I have an explanation! Okay…here it goes!**

**Me: OMFG DEVIL TEACHER GIVING ME ANOTHER TEST! MUST STUDY! OH WAIT, NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! MUST MAKE PLANS WITH BFFS! WAIT WAIT! ONE FRIEND ASKED ME TO GO TO THE MOVIES WITH HER! OH NOES!!! OH CRUD! DANCE CLASS TOMORROW!? Lol… really sorry again…**

**Parents: DINNER! **

**Me: WHAT? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DINNER!!! AHHHHH **

**Parents: GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: eh… I g-gues-s I ca-can squeeze in dinner?**

…**..**

**Me: And that was a lovely segment of Anya going crazy! Bahaha! **

**Okay, seriously I'm sorry! I knew I should have updated…I'll try my best…Well… here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

As I was putting my Guardian cape away my eyes stopped at the Guardian picture sitting on my desk. A smile spread across my face. I had such great friends… I looked to each person until I stopped. Rima. Her blond hair fell over her face like a waterfall. Her eyes were shinning of happiness and her mouth was curved into a cute, laughing, smile. Yes. This was on her birthday. She looked so happy… so beautiful… so cute! AH! What's wrong with me. Rima is just a NORMAL GIRL, with a very cute smile! NONO! She's a NORMAL GIRL WITH A NORMAL SMILE AND NORMAL HAIR! I tried to look away, but I couldn't seem to… What was wrong with me! Cursed Picture!!!

"Nagihiko! Your dancing practice starts in five minutes! Hurry up!" Mama's voice echoed from downstairs.

Taking one last look at the Guardian picture I rushed downstairs to meet Mama.

**End of Recap**

Diary of Toyama Rika, PRIVATE PROPERTY! IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN GIVEN LEGAL PERMISSION FROM TOYAMA RIKA, GET OUT! THIS MEANS YOU MOTHER!

April 3, 2009 (A/N: I'm not sure what year, and what ages I'm going to make the characters yet… so for the time being let's just go with 2009)

Dear Diary,

Good evening. Today was an exciting day. I finally was able to sneak my way into the guardian meetings. The king, some odd boy, who I think used to be a girl…actually bought my explanation of why I was at the guardian meeting. BWAHAHA! I have achieved a small victory! Okay, so, at the guardian meeting I met that little brat named Mashiro Rima, pah what a hideous name! I cannot believe that the boss would w- no… I shouldn't state the plan in my diary. I mean…they could be watching me right now…Sorry diary, I know I'm scaring you! Alright on with my day, so after I met that twit Mashiro, my eyes fell on the handsome hunk Nagihiko! Ohh! How cute he was!!! Of course he seemed to like me. I mean who WOULDN'T! He also didn't seem to have a chara… just like the boss had told me. Hm… the plan seems to be progressing very well. Very well indeed… MUAHAHAA! Oh my, would you look at the time. Mother's calling me for dinner. I shall write to you later diary. So long!

A/N: Now doesn't that sound creepy… She even writes the way she talks in real life. This is really a fabulous character…MUAHAHAHA lolol jk… Now back to the story

**Rima's POV (or normal POV of the story)**

"AGAIN! I HAD TO PICK HER UP AGAIN!" bellowed Rima's mother from the kitchen.

"I HAD WORK!" Screeched her father.

"WELL WE ALL KNOW THAT MY WORK IS OBVIOUSLY MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR-"

I clamped my hands over my ears. I couldn't listen to it anymore! I raced upstairs, hoping to escape the horrible sounds of my parents arguing in my room. I hated this! Even worse was that Kusu-Kusu was on a play date with Ran, Miki and Su! I was all alone. The words haunted me… Maybe Amu could go to the mall with me… Quickly I pressed two for Amu's speed dial and waited…

"Amuu.. don't be so cold…I'm just paying you a harmless visit…."

My mouth fell open. "IKUTO!?" I yelled into the phone.

"RIMA! ER I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW… I'LL EH TALK TO YOU LATER! BYE!" Amu's panicking voice responded. Click! Call has now ended, read the small screen.

I sighed… Scrolling through out my contact list I looked for someone to talk to…The name Nagihiko highlighted on the screen… Nagihiko… His voice echoed in my head, "Mashiro-chan! Would you like assistance in that?" His satisfied smirk, his silky indigo hair framing his face, his shimmering eyes with a glint of mischief… Nagihiko. I hated him.

His sickening voice always teasing me! Oh Mashiro-chan I think that problem's wrong…oh wait…all of them are wrong, you've been doing the wrong page! AHAHAHAAHA! Just remembering the incident reddened my face, then I remembered another incident…or rather a series of incidents… Hanging around with Amu… So what he's Nadeshiko's twin sister…so what if Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend, so WHAT if Nadeshiko will always be much more beautiful than I could ever be…I'M THE QUEEN NOW AND SHE CAN'T HAVE AMU BACK!!! (A/N: LOL When I wrote that I pictured Rima yelling her head off with her fists in the air in chibi mode hehehe) I clenched my fingers around the phone and just as I was about to scroll down the list of contacts I heard the dialing tone…

WAIT WAIT WAIT! DIALING!? Panicking I looked at my phone screen: Dialing Naghikho :D WHAT! I must have hit it his name by accident! OH NOES! HEY WHATS WITH THE HAPPY FACE NEXT TO HIS NAME! I DIDN'T PUT A DAMNED HAPPY FACE! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU ANYA! Before I could hang up a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" A soft, smooth voice said.

What could I say… I stuttered, "Er… Uh callthisnumber eh accident? Uh uh byetalktoatschool eehh…" My voice that seemed so unfamiliar to me rambled off. I felt a warm blush rising on my face…WHAT WAS GOING ON!

"Rima?" The beautiful voice answered.

"Um… yeah so-sorry called y-you by ac-accident…" I stumbled… then remembered what he said. My voice came back to me as I said, "Hey, you have no right to call me Rima you know."

"I thought you called me Nagi in your little thoughts?" retorted the sickening voice…I could just picture Nagi- I MEAN NAGHIKHO smirking his evil little grin this very moment.

"You know,_Rimaa,_ he stretched my name, Amu called me just a few minutes ago saying that you wanted to do something but Amu was a little busy…I was wondering…would you like to hang out with me? I'm quite free at the moment _Rimmaa-chan._" He said seductively.

My face which was already a quite red tomato grew redder, "o-k..I MEAN N-NONOOOOO! NE-NEVER!"

His sickening voice filled my ears again, "Great… meet me in front of my house…see ya" Rinnggg The hang up sound felt like the last words someone says before they're hanged. My heart thumped hundred beats faster than normal. Why… I hated him right?

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Okayy, I know really shitty chapter… You guys are all going to kill me! Sigh… I've been having some writer's block so new ideas aren't really eh hemm.. flowing in? Lol…**

**Rima: YOU- YOU – YOU MADE NAGI AH I MEAN NAGHIKHO ASK ME TO GO SOMEWHERE!?**

**Nagi: Just say date… **

**Rima: IT'S A DATE!?**

**Nagi: What else..? **

**Me: HEY! IT'S NOT A DATE! (I can just hear the groans coming out of your mouth) I don't want to jump in too fast… They're hanging out… but not QUITE a date… hehe… you'll- **

**Rima:STOP SPOILING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Nagi: What kind of author are you… **

**Rika:(or Toyama if you guys forgot her first name): WRAP THIS UP ALREADY I WANNA GO KISS NAGI!**

**Rima and Nagi: WHAT!**

**-Mad fight scene-**

**Well… I'm sorry again for the SUPER late update! I'm going to try to stick on some kind of schedule and do it weekly or something… By the way, I'M PLEASED WITH THE REVIEWS! I'm still a very new author and I'm so happy for all the help and support I've received! In the next chapter I'm going to thank all of you who have really supported and helped me! (Not in this one because it's already getting too long lol) Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you guys could sorta spread my story? I really would like many people to read it so yeah… Of course this is entirely your choice! Well… I'll see you soon! Bie Bie!**

**~Anya**


End file.
